ショート
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Apa menggunakan nama yang pada dasarnya merupakan nama kecil sendiri sebagai nama Hero ... adalah sebuah kesalahan? Kalau bukan kesalahan, apa penjelasan dari perasaan aneh yang tidak biasa ini? Apa mungkin ... ini adalah quirk baru dari Yaoyorozu?


Kesalahan! Ini sebuah kesalahan! Apa lagi kalau bukan?

Seharusnya, ia mempertimbangkan matang-matang sebelum memutuskan. Seharusnya, hal-hal semacam ini tidak terlalu penting bagi seorang Todoroki Shouto. Sama seperti murid-murid Yuuei kebanyakan, ambisinya adalah menjadi Pro-Hero yang dapat menyelamatkan banyak orang—kesampingkan masalah pribadinya dengan sang ayah. Hal-hal sepele semacam nama Hero tak seharusnya menjadi beban yang harus dipikirkan lama-lama.

Namun … apa benar ini adalah suatu kesalahan?

* * *

ショート

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** My Hero Academia/**僕のヒーローアカデミア**.  
My Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

_**Warning**_**: **_**Canon-setting. Fluff –fluff-an. Soft Romance. Cliffy-hanger. Ficlet. Probably kinda OOC.**_

* * *

Dalam rangka memenuhi kegiatan _internship_ yang menjadi kurikulum sekolah, Shouto sekali lagi memutuskan untuk magang di tempat Endeavor—ayahnya. Bagaimanapun, ia masih membutuhkan sang ayah untuk melatih kekuatan api yang memang sangat jarang ia gunakan sampai akhirnya ia berhadapan dengan Midoriya Izuku di Festival Olahraga Yuuei.

"Todoroki-_san_."

Hari itu, sama seperti hari lainnya, Shouto tengah mengadakan patroli seorang diri saat mendadak suara yang menyerukan namanya tersebut tertangkap telinga.

Langkah Shouto terhenti. Ia bisa melihat salah satu teman sekelasnya berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Tanpa perlu menengok pun, sebetulnya Shouto tahu siapa yang memanggil hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

Yaoyorozu Momo.

"Selamat siang!" sapa Momo kemudian dengan senyum yang cerah.

Shouto hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Shouto tak bermaksud tak sopan dan tampaknya Momo pun tak tersinggung. Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum-senyum saja mendapati respons non-verbalnya.

Di awal perjumpaan, Shouto mengira Yaoyorozu Momo adalah tipe perempuan anggun yang tak mudah berteman. Dugaan itu sempat diperkuat dengan gerak-gerik dan ekspresi Momo yang terbilang dingin di antara murid-murid kelas 1-A yang lain. Menilik dari latar belakang, Shouto bahkan sempat membuat catatan mental bahwa Momo bagaikan seorang Tuan Putri dari antah berantah yang tak berniat beramah-tamah dengan rakyat jelata. Yah, awalnya ia pun tak pernah benar-benar berpikir untuk terlibat dalam lingkup pertemanan di masa sekolahnya ini.

Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, Shouto paham bahwa perempuan itu hanya _canggung_. Toh pada akhirnya, Momo sama seperti dirinya—merasa beruntung bahwa mereka bisa menjadi bagian dari kelas 1-A dan bertemu dengan para calon Hero yang menjadi teman-teman mereka sekarang.

_Teman_—tentu saja ia dan Momo pun sekarang berteman! Mereka adalah teman sekelas yang tempat duduknya bersebelahan sekaligus teman calon Hero yang saling memiliki respek satu sama lain.

"Todoroki-_san_ sedang patroli, ya?"

"Hm. Yaoyorozu juga?" Shouto balik bertanya.

"Saya baru saja selesai melakukan _shooting_ iklan komersial dan sekarang saya akan kembali ke asrama," jawab Momo sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepala. Perempuan itu kemudian tersenyum kikuk dan menjulurkan lidah sedikit. "Aaah~ saya juga ingin menjalankan tugas Hero yang lebih terkesan Hero dibandingkan sekadar muncul di televisi sebagai bintang iklan."

Shouto memang tak tahu harus merespons apa dan tepat saat itu, Momo menambahkan.

"Tetapi tidak masalah. Saya akan lebih berjuang! Apalagi Uwabami-_san_ pernah berkata, terlepas dari kontroversi yang ada, menghibur orang juga adalah tugas seorang Hero!" Momo mengatakannya sembari mengepalkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Ini adalah sisi yang tak pernah Shouto pikir akan bisa ia lihat dari seorang Momo—sisi energetik yang sangat berkebalikan dengan _image_ 'dingin' yang seenaknya ia lekatkan pada Momo ketika mereka belum begitu saling mengenal.

_Tapi Yaoyorozu yang sekarang terlihat imut. _

_._

_._

_._

_Eh?_

_Barusan … apa yang kupikirkan?_

"Todoroki-_san_?" panggil Momo kemudian. "Ada apa? Wajahmu tiba-tiba terlihat aneh."

"Ti—" Shouto menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan memilih untuk tak memandang Momo saat itu. "Nggak ada apa-apa. Aku nggak apa-apa," jawab Shouto sembari mengangkat tangannya yang lain.

"Betulkah? Kau tidak sedang sakit, 'kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Yang lebih penting, aku … aku harus melanjutkan patroli."

"Oh!" Momo menepuk tangan. "Benar juga! Maaf sudah mengganggumu!"

"Sama sekali tidak! Kehadiranmu sama sekali nggak pernah menggang—"

"Ng?" Momo memiringkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

Shouto terdiam tanpa bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia kemudian memandang ke arah lain, menggaruk kepala, dan melakukan apa pun yang bisa mendistraksi pikirannya—dan kecanggungannya. Pada akhirnya, Shouto hanya bisa menghela napas panjang sebelum tersenyum simpul dan berkata,

"Sampai nanti, Yaoyorozu. Di asrama …."

Mungkin hanya perasaan Shouto, tapi saat itu ia seakan melihat Momo tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya. Perempuan ini ….

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, saya pamit pulang dulu! Semangat patrolinya, ya, Todoroki-_san_! Eh—tidak …." Momo menggelengkan kepala. "Di saat seperti ini—"

Shouto tampak mengantisipasi apa pun yang akan dikatakan Momo. Ia menunggu dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari figur sang teman sekelas.

"—Shouto."

Mata Shouto terbelalak. Sementara tubuhnya terasa kaku, jantungnya justru berdebar tak keruan. Wajahnya pun terasa menghangat meski saat itu ia tak sedang mengaktifkan _quirk_ api miliknya.

"… _Hero __**Shouto**__ desuwane_!"

_EH?_

"_Jaa_, selamat bertugas, Hero Shouto!"

Shouto membatu sampai tak bisa membalas lambaian tangan Momo. Ia hanya terdiam kaku di sana sementara sosok Momo semakin menjauh. Ia baru bisa bergerak begitu sosok Momo sudah tak ada di hadapannya.

Seketika, Shouto merasa nyawanya baru saja meninggalkan tubuhnya. Ia pun berjongkok di tengah jalan tanpa memedulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di sekitar. Sebelah tangan ia letakkan di kepala sementara tatapannya menerawang.

_Apa ini? Quirk baru Yaoyorozu? __Membuat__ orang menjadi aneh?_

Dalam benak Shouto, kembali terbayang sosok Yaoyorozu sebelumnya. Tersenyum lebar sambil menyebut namanya dengan lembut ….

"_Shouto …."_

Namanya …

Wajah Shouto kembali menghangat. Ia tak dapat menahan gejolak aneh yang seketika menguasai.

"_Shouto …."_

Shouto sadar, Momo hanya bermaksud untuk memanggilnya dengan nama Hero-nya. Tentu saja, tak ada alasan bagi Momo untuk tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. Dia juga tak pernah meminta untuk dipanggil dengan nama kecil sebagaimana yang Asui Tsuyu lakukan.

Namun … yang mana pun … sama saja, 'kan?

_Tapi … kenapa? Apa … perasaan aneh ini …._

Shouto terbangun dari posisi jongkoknya. Dengan pikiran yang masih sedikit terdistraksi, ia mulai berjalan kembali.

_Kesalahan? Apa seharusnya, aku tak menggunakan nama Shouto sebagai nama Hero-ku? Apa sebaiknya aku menggantinya dengan nama yang lain?_

Shouto menelan ludah. Entah dari mana datangnya kegugupan yang tak biasa ini.

_Kalau membayangkan … kalau sampai dia memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi …._

Shouto masih tidak mengerti. Ia pikir, nama Hero hanyalah suatu permasalahan sepele—tak akan mengurangi esensi dan ketangguhan dari seorang Hero itu sendiri. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa menggunakan nama yang pada dasarnya sama seperti nama kecilnya sendiri akan membuatnya merasakan suatu perasaan aneh yang menggelitik perut. Ada perasaan tak nyaman sekaligus nyaman di saat yang bersamaan.

Ia tak mengerti. Ia tak pernah merasakan hal semacam ini sebelumnya. Momo juga bukan orang pertama yang pernah memanggil nama Hero-nya.

Jadi … kenapa?

"_Shouto …."_

Shouto kembali berhenti berjalan sejenak. Bayangan itu tak mau hilang dan perasaan tak nyaman masih ia rasakan. Namun ….

_Tidak. Kurasa, aku tak akan mengganti nama Hero-ku. Menggunakan nama Shouto bukan sebuah kesalahan, justru …._

Dengan senyum simpul yang dapat dengan mudah luput dari pandangan orang sekitar, Todoroki Shouto pun melanjutkan aktivitas patrolinya.

.

.

.

_***THE END***_

* * *

Hallo! Salam kenal untuk semua penghuni fandom BnHA dan para shipper TodoMomo! Saya anak baru di sini, ehehehe.

Sebenernya, saya nggak berencana untuk nyemplung dan ngetik FF TodoMomo secepat ini, sih. Kayak … masih nggak yakin gitu, masih butuh banyak riset dan ngelilingin fandom. Tapi apa daya, setelah kepeleset dan terjerumus ke ship ini, saya merasa harus sedikit menuangkan cinta saya biar nggak nyesek di dada /elaaah apaan sih ini. _But seriously, I found them too overwhelming _dan ngegelayutin otak saya beberapa hari belakangan dan saya butuh menyalurkannya, meski untuk sekarang hanya bisa berupa satu fanfict pendek dan sederhana. Huhuhu. Ohya, untuk semua ketidakakuratan, harap dimaklumi, ya!

Dan karena saya masih pengen ngubek-ngubek nyari asupan TodoMomo, akhir kata:

Semoga fanfict ini masih bisa menghibur!

_With love,_

Suu.


End file.
